Katherine Pierce's Sister
by VampireMania101
Summary: Did you ever imagine what it would be like if Katherine Pierce had a sister? Well here it is but I didn't start in the 1600's like in the show so here it is, hope you enjoy it. Rated T for later chapters but no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine Pierce's Sister**

Chapter 1: Turned

(Year 1543)

My name is Crystal Pierce, formerly Crystal Petrova before dad kicked us out because Katherine had a child out of wedlock.

I have the same wavy brown hair as Katherine I also have the same height as her, but I had emerald green eyes and lighter skin, although if you're far you would think I'm Katherine. I am currently 16 years old, a year younger than Katherine.

I was waiting in the woods on our usual meeting place and was waiting patiently, Katherine suddenly appeared in front of me and I screamed but when I saw who it was I said "Katherine will you please stop doing that to me."

She just smirked and said "But it's fun, I like scaring you."

I sighed and said "What do you want big sister?"

She smiled and adoringly held my face with both her hands and she said "I want you to be with me forever dear, Crystal. I'm a vampire and you are my sister so I would like to share my world with you, so I will turn you."

I stuttered "Y-you're a vampire!" She held her finger on front of my lips, which meant I need to be quiet, I nodded and lowered my voice, saying "Are you really going to turn me?"

She nodded and said "Is it alright with you?"

I thought about it for a moment and said in my head 'A gentle, sweet and kind person like me becoming a vampire? Is this really what I want? If this is my sister's world, I have to accept it and share it with her. I've been with her on her darkest hours so I will for all eternity. I will agree with her!'

I nodded at her and she bit her wrist and said gently "Drink up, honey."

I did what I was told, the truth is I liked the taste of her blood and actually sucked it enjoyingly. After a few seconds, she pulled away and I wiped my mouth, she smiled at me and said "Say goodbye to your old self, little sister. Will you kill yourself or would you rather let me do it?"

I smiled a bit and said "Kill me," she suddenly said "This will hurt a bit go close your eyes."

I closed my eyes tightly and I felt her grasp my neck and she snapped it to the side. I woke up in a dark room, I couldn't breath and someone said "She can't breath, welcome her in."

Someone, a woman too said "Come in, Crystal."

I suddenly gasped for air, I turned to the direction of the voice and I saw two women and Katherine.

They were smiling and I said "Thank you." The woman with dark wavy hair who looked 16 too smiled and said "I'm Anna and that woman with tanned skin and straight dark brown hair is my mother Pearl."

I shook her hand, Katherine came to me and she said "You've been in transition for two hours, Crystal." I nodded and said "Is it normal to feel my throat dry and I feel hungry?"

She smiled and said "Come on, let's go get you some blood." I let her pull me to a road and we waited a bit and suddenly I heard footsteps coming our way.

We hid in the bushes and waited until the man got in front of the bush, still walking confidently, when he got to the front of us Katherine pounced on him and bit him. I looked worriedly at Katherine and she said, "Go on, we need to feed to survive, you can do it. I know you, you're strong. Turn off your emotions and think of it as a way of surviving."

I suddenly felt no worry when I concentrated on having no emotions, I felt my eyes become red and my fangs grew out with the smell of blood and we both drained him. Katherine smiled and said "I told you, you can do it."

I laughed and she pulled me back to Pearl's house and she said to Anna "Your mother and I are going back to the castle, take care of my sister and help her control herself, you know she's a new born so be careful."

Anna nodded and said "I always am careful, Katherine. Goodbye, mother." Katherine and Pearl smiled and Pearl hugged Anna and I was hugged by my sister, after pulling away they ran off.

The day went well and Anna was telling me stories on how her mother got turned when she was 10 in the year 1730 and she decided to turn her when she aged 16. Anna was reading a book and I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when I heard a very high pitched sound and I dropped to the floor clutching my head and so did Anna.

The door was kicked open and a bunch of men dressed in black carried me and Anna to a carriage and made me drink something. I weakened because of the drink exactly when the noise died down, in the carriage I noticed a lot of unconcious vampires with Anna by my side, there were 26 in there excluding me and Anna but at the back I saw two unconcious figures, Katherine and Pearl.

"Oh no! We're all caught." I thought to myself, I was still limp and weak because of the drink, when the carriage stopped, the men hauled all of us into a burning house, but I looked around and recognized the place.

This was Fell's Church and it was being burned. I was carefully gaining strength as well as Katherine, she stood up and ran to me, she pulled me to my feet and I carried Anna while Katherine carried Pearl.

I whistled for my horse, it's a good thing that I left her and Katherine's horse in the fenced fields to graze. My horse came faster than Katherine's and I carefully climbed and placed Anna's limp body behind me with her arms hanging over my shoulders and her head on my back.

I saw Katherine's black horse, Midnight came over and stopped in front of his owner and Katherine put Pearl on him and she climbed up, but it's obvious she's still weak like me but I managed to control the weakening and hunger. We gallopped to the woods and I saw Katherine's friend, Louis.

I tied the horse to a tree and Katherine did also, I smirked at her and she knew what I was thinking. Katherine wiped her blood all over her clothes and body and waited for Louis to come across her.

When Louis saw Katherine on the ground, he rushed over to her and said "Katherine, are you okay? Please wake up!"

Katherine groaned a bit and said weakly "I'm fine, I just need blood."

Louis stumbled backward and said "B-b-blood?" Katherine smirked and rose to her feet, she then ran vampire speed to Louis and bit him which sent blood gushing out, Katherine motioned for me to join her and I did.

I took a cup from my horse, Snow's saddle bag and filled it halfway with blood and Katherine took another cup and filled it too. We rushed to Anna and Pearl and I raised the rim over Pearl's slightly open mouth and a drop went down her throat, her eyes snapped open and black veins surrounded her eyes which became red, she took took the cup and drank the contents greedily.

I saw Anna did the same. "Crystal, do you know a place we can stay in?" Katherine asked me and I answered "Dad, gave me a place when he banished us, he said after we leave, we can stay there but I just kept it as a safe house, since it's a bit far from the city and it's a mansion anyways."

"Where is it?" they asked eagerly, "On the far outskirts of this town to the east near a lake. It's a bit farther from here, we'll reach it tomorrow noon if we're humans and walking but only about 5 minutes if we ran vampire speed."

I answered and they waved me onward and I ran, after exactly 5 minutes we reached it and I didn't know it was that marvelous, father just told me about it but I knew the coordinates so I was able to find it also because I'm a great navigator and tracker.

We entered and I quickly got a room out of hundreds, actually it was already marked with my name so I entered. Katherine took a room at the north wing and Anna and Pearl got the room in front of mine.

I explored it and got myself into a library with, by the looks of it had thousands if not millions of books. It had a fireplace, 2 armchairs, a sofa and a table with 8 chairs in the middle of the room. I left the library and found a kitchen, it was filled with utensils already, I found a bathroom for each bedroom, I also found a secret room in the northern hallway when I pulled an awkward looking statue, and hundreds of other rooms I will fail to enumerate in a day.

I found a stable and I already saw 8 horses there which looked new so I whistled for Snow and Midnight and shut them in two stalls. I explored and I found a farm with all kinds of farm animals, well-fed which means father sends people to take care of the house.

I also found a large meadow with fences and three tracks for horses divided by fences, the first track had nothing and was for plain races, the second had hurdles and the third had running water, hurdles and lots of obstacles, 'Good' I thought to myself, I had a training field for horses.

I also saw two carriages without horses in a barn-like place and a field for growing crops. The next day, I posted posters around the city looking for hand-maidens, cooks, farmers, house-help, horse tamers and soldiers for the mansion, lot's of people arrived knocking at the gate to ask for work, most of the experienced ones, I accepted as well as some newbies. One of the handmaids caught my attention, her name was Emily Bennett and she was a witch. I was asked by Katherine to hand her over to her and I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

(Year 1864)

Katherine decided to have some fun and asked to be a guest at the Salvatore mansion, she heard about two handsome boys over there and she decided to play with them.

I agreed to her plan and Pearl decided to spy on the Council that hunts vampires since their ancestors became enraged when all of the vampires escaped in 1543 so they decided to follow their ancestor's foot steps.

Katherine's POV

I travelled swiftly through a carriage, my feet hurt because of the long ride.

The ride was two days, and I felt numb because of sitting for too long. The carriage jerked to a stop and I knew we were here.

I got out of the carriage holding my dress with one hand and holding a handsome man's hand with the other.

The man had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and he was tall and had fair skin.

He smiled and said "Welcome, Ms. Pierce I am Stefan the younger one of the Salvatore brothers."

He pressed his soft lips to the back of my hand and led me to meet Damon.

Emily swiftly but quietly followed behind us and we stopped in the back door leading to the garden, I marveled at the beautiful scenery and a man, who I suppose was Damon walking towards us with a young girl at the age of 15 by her looks.

They strode towards us and Damon smiled at me when he saw me and said bowing and kissing my hand, "Milady, I suppose you are Ms. Pierce, it is such an honor to meet you, my name is Damon and this young lady here is Marni, her parents died so father adopted her into the family."

I smiled at Marni and I shook her hand, she blanked out meaning she was a witch but she actually smelt of a werewolf and vampire too, with this I was surprised and Emily looked Marni up and down.

I suddenly thought of a way to be close to Marni and I grimaced and said "I am sorry for your loss, Marni."

She smiled and said "No, it is not right for you to be sorry Ms. Pierce. It was destiny for them to die and there is nothing we can do about even if we go back in time."

I was surprised by this words for she lost her parents and she managed a smile and said it was destined for them to die.

I just managed a smile and the brothers said, "I think we need to allow the girls to meet each other."

They nodded and left, Marni took a seat at a bench near a bed of flowers and I asked "I'm sorry to ask this Marni but why did your parents die?"

Marni grimaced and said "They were blamed to be vampires and were burned on stakes in front of public just four years ago."

I rubbed her back and she said "Thank you, Ms. Pierce."

I smiled and said "Call me Katherine not Ms. Pierce."

She nodded and said "I know what you are, Katherine."

I gasped and said "How do you know? What do you think I am?"

She smirked and said "A vampire, even before I shook your hand I knew what you are, I sensed you adding on to the strange tingling as a witch."

I nodded and said "What are you except being a witch, a vampire or werewolf?"

She smirked and said "Both, I'm much more powerful than Klaus. I have all three, mother."

I gasped and said "Did you just say mother!?"

She nodded and said "I was able to cast a spell on my so-called parents so they would spill all their secrets as a joke, I was telling them to tell me where they hid my candy and some of my favorite books but I muttered 'spill the whole truth' so they told me all their secrets, I was laughing at first about the funny things they kept from me but at the last secret I was shocked because they told me your father gave me to them because they can't have children of their own and that your father took the child from his daughter, Katerina Petrova which was your name before getting vanquished. Don't be shocked why I'm a witch, because my father's Elijah and you know that his mother was the Original witch. I got bitten by a werewolf and I was dying so Klaus gave me his blood and I have gone to transitioning into both, he started ranting about me and him creating hybrids and scaring humans and become the most powerful guy in the world. I was annoyed and I ran away, he tried chasing me but I teleported here and here I am back at my parents house and I came back with people blaming me as the vampire that did the killings which was actually a bit true but my adoptive parents took over and said they were responsible and they got killed. I came to live here and after a few weeks, here I am talking to you."

I was open-mouthed with her story and hugged her and I said "I knew we'll meet again, but I didn't know it was here."

She hugged me back and sobbed but she didn't do it on me but she aimed it at the plants so she won't ruin my dress.

"Mother," she said, "Yes, honey" I said pulling away.

She looked down and said "I'm not sure how to ask this since I've been a vampire for a month but... Can you teach me how to hunt?"

I held back my laughter and said "Then what do you feed on, if you don't hunt?"

She didn't answer which I knew meant she only ate human food and she still haven't fed except when Klaus turned her.

"Oh, which means your starving, alright I'll teach you and get a few friends to help you too." I said with concern, she lightened up a bit and I suddenly saw that she had no sunlight ring.

She seemed to read my mind and said "That's one of the advantages of being part everything, and by reading your mind, it's one of my many talents."

I smiled at her and said "We'll do it tonight, okay?"

She nodded and said "It's getting late, we better get in before someone gets suspicious."

We walked inside and just in time for the brothers to come in and tell us dinner is ready.

We ate quietly and smelled the food, vervain. 'They sure are careful'

I thought to myself.

Marni came through my mind and said "Eat it, I'll make it disappear once in your mouth, pretend to chew and wait for a few seconds before eating again. Unless, you want the others to think of you as a pig because of gobbling food so fast, Mother."

I glared at her when I saw no one looking and she chuckled under her breath, but I heard it. 'You matched my cockiness. Good job, honey.' I thought and that made her smirk at me.

After dinner, we waited until everyone is sleeping or no one can see us and I got through the window and met her at the spot in the garden.

We speeded to a deserted road and waited for a carriage, we heard one coming and I stopped in front of the carriage, the man was shocked and I compelled him to go down to us and take his master out.

He did as he was told and the woman who was her master tried to scream and run away but she couldn't scream because Marni casted a mute spell and I compelled her to stay in place.

Marni bit the woman and I got the man, I shushed him and he fell for it, I flashed him a smile and he said "You won't kill me?"

I smirked and said "Who told you I won't?"

I bit him just in time as Marni finished and she said "Thanks, mother. I learned the basics this night."

I just thought 'It's okay, honey. Wait as I finish feeding.'

She nodded and waited but after only a minute I was done and I threw the body on the ground.

We speeded back and washed our faces, so the blood won't have any mark and we won't get suspected for.

I slept in the bed and was woken by a knock on the door, "Come in."

"It's so early in the morning. Why did you come here, Pearl?" I added sensing Pearl.

She strode to me and said "Marni's a vampire, werewolf and witch. Did you know about that?"

I nodded and said "She's my daughter by the way."

She gasped and said "She is your daughter!?"

"Yes." I said still on my bed sleepily, another knock came to the door and I said "Come in, sweetie."

I groaned and said "Why is everybody bothering me so early in the morning?"

Marni sighed and sat beside me then said "So early in the morning, haha. Mother you are so funny, it's two in the afternoon. We already ate lunch and adding on that we don't need sleep."

She said the last part quietly though I knew she put a soundproof wall around us. "What do you mean two in the afternoon!?"

I realized and quickly took a bath and got dressed in seconds.

I heard Marni chuckling with Pearl.

I glared at them and rolled my eyes, they said "Anyways, we just stopped by to wake you up."

They walked outside slowly and chatting as if they knew each other for years.

I went down to Damon and he said smirking but looking at me dreamily "Good afternoon, milady. You sure were tired from the trip because you overslept." I winked at him and he said "I'd like to show you a place I like to go to and think to myself or be alone."

I let him put me on top of a brown horse whom he said was named Farshot.

We gallopped to a cliff on a secluded place in the forest who looked down on the whole of the town of Mystic Falls.

I gaped at the breathtaking sight before me and we lay down on the grass looking at the setting sun.

We met there everyday for a week and I decided to show Damon my true self, I lay there and said "Damon."

"Yes, Katherine?" he answered looking into my eyes, I stared at his ice blue eyes for a second and said "Will you accept me even if I'm different?"

He thought for a moment and said "Of course, Katherine."

I showed him my fangs and felt my eyes grow red, he didn't run nor shout even though I didn't compel him.

He remained calm and said "Katherine, I want to share your life for eternity, I will accept you even if you are a vampire and I'd like to be turned for you."

I nodded and he exposed his neck for me to drink on, I bit him and I pulled away after I was full but he wasn't even hurt.

The next day Stefan asked me out and he brought me to his favorite spot beside a stream in the woods, this also was hidden.

We met there everyday and I made him promise not to tell his brother that I met with him.

He agreed and the night that he saw me change, he wanted to run, unlike Damon who accepted me for what I am but I compelled him in place and to let me drink from him.

I knew that he still loved me but I was only playing with them though I am having a bit more feelings for both but much more for Stefan.

The next week I already planned on changing Damon and he drank my blood and he was gonna kill himself this midnight, I walked to Stefan's room and knocked on the door and he said "Come in."

I entered and sat next to him on the bed. I compelled him to let me bite and feed from him, I first let him drink my blood so he would turn, but as I was fed from him, the door was kicked open by Guisseppe's henchmen, Guisseppe was Stefan and Damon's father, then I realized Stefan had vervain in his system. My vision blurred and I felt myself being carried to from what I see through the bluriness is a carriage.

I saw Pearl and Marni also weakened on the carriage I was shoved in with 26 more vampires, who I recognized from 1543 as those who were caught.

Anna was the only one who wasn't there. Outside, I heard people or vampires screaming and running for their lives.

The carriage started moving and I held Marni's hand and said a little loudly but I was still weakened so it wasn't at all loud but only enough for her to hear "Marni, honey wake up, we won't die here, I want you to put out your true self to get us out."

She won't budge, the carriage stopped and we were hauled to a church, but not just a church, it was the rebuilt Fell's Church but this time it had a large tomb with fire but it can't burn nor touch us.

I struggle to get up and saw Marni move a little and then her eyes snapped open, her eyes glowed red and she was able to heal all who were affected by vervain and her nose started bleeding and I realized that we were being trapped in and Marni is helping to fight the spell the tomb's door was starting to slide close and Marni was already losing too much blood and she fainted, I slipped outside carrying my daughter just as the door closed and Pearl and the others were trapped in.


	3. Chapter 3: Unlocking the Tomb

Chapter 3: Unlocking the Tomb

(Year: 1864)

Katherine's POV

I carried a limp Marni on my arms and I speeded to the mansion in a few minutes. The others crowded over to me and took Marni to the warden and they were trying to revive her, I was sobbing. What if I lost my only daughter? I lost her since she was born and I was banished and now we meet only to lose her again but this time, it's for good.

Crystal's POV

I saw Katherine sobbing, this was the only time I saw her cry for someone except me, this girl might be really close to her, she then turned to face me and said, "What if I lost my daughter for good? I don't want to lose Marni, I just saw her now, why does she have to leave me again?"

I rubbed her back and thought 'Her daughter, that's why she's all emotional.'

She wiped her tears when we heard someone gasp for breath and that someone was Marni and she said weezing and huffing,"C-c-can't b-breath!"

"Someone, invite her in!" Katherine shouted rushing over to her gripping her in a hug, "You are welcome here Marni." I said panicky.

She sighed taking big gulps of air and said "Thanks, what happened? All I remember is I tried to fight off a spell that will trap us in but I lost because I had vervain and witch hazel in my body, second is because of healing you and last because I lacked blood."

Katherine told her what happened and she just stared into air blankly while Anna was crying because her mother was trapped.

Meanwhile, Marni was concentrating to break the curse but sadly she failed and just made her nose bleed.

-(Year: 1964)-(Place: Chicago)-

We were in a nightclub having fun, I was sitting on a booth waiting for my food, not blood, just ordinary human food.

Katherine was flirting with a few boys which I know she will just make her personal blood bank if she succeeded.

Anna was on the middle of the dance floor, very sober but she just really enjoys dancing so she just continued like she was crazy but I admit she was good.

My order arrived but when I turned around I saw someone that looked like Stefan Salvatore, one of the men Katherine played with and turned.

I walked over to him and saw another vampire, Rebekah, Klaus' sister and an Original. "Hello, how can I help you?" Stefan said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Aren't you Stefan Salvatore, the one my sister turned."

He jerked back at the mention of sister and said, "Katherine had a sister!"

I nodded and said, "The one and only."

Rebekah's eyes flew over to Marni who followed me and Rebekah said, "Hello, Marni. Klaus has been looking all over for you. Come back to us."

Marni just stood there staring but good thing she's been drinking the herbs that fight her over the centuries so it doesn't affect her anymore or she would have been compelled.

Stefan then said to me, "I have the necklace to open the tomb, I just need Marni to do so."

Marni pricked up at the mention of the necklace and said, "Give it to me."

Stefan took hold of it from his pocket and gave it to her, I caught a glimpse of Katherine in the crowd and she smirked at me and mouthed, "This is the only way to free the others, go come with Stefan. Don't worry I'll always be behind you if you need help."

I smirked back and turned to Stefan then said, "Let's go back to Mystic Falls." We speeded to Mystic Falls with Anna this time. We arrived exactly at 15 minutes and Damon was already called by Stefan.

We reached the tomb and I waited while Marni was chanting. After a few minutes a crack was heard and the door opened.

Anna rushed to her mother and hugged her, I tossed her a blood bag which she drank greedily.

"Where's Marni?" Stefan asked.

I saw her on the ground clasping her head and about to transform into a werewolf, I forgot that it was full moon and she's still new so she can't control whether or not she changes into a werewolf during a full moon because she didn't know anything about werewolves except that they change on full moons and has a weakness to wolfsbane.

"Uh oh, this can't be good, actually it's impossible only if I didn't see her transforming, I won't believe she is part of all three, witch, werewolf and vampire." a woman said.

"Somebody chain her, she'll attack us. The chains are in this bag." I said.

5 vampires took her hands and clasp the chains locked and another stuck the chains to the wall.

I saw Rebekah smirking at the sight, Marni grew grey fur and two of her canine teeth extended to become fangs.

She kept on struggling, growling and howling, she snapped a chain, "Oh no, we forgot to add wolfsbane on the chains to strengthen it." Anna said.

Everybody ran when Marni broke a second chain out of four. Werewolves meanwhile in the town came to the tomb and stared at Marni's change, two snapped her chains completely and sniffed her.

The full moon was hidden so Marni changed back into her human form and curled up sleeping along with some of the werewolves but three remained awake already clothed, 'It's a good thing their clothes transformed with them.' I said in my head.

One of the werewolves was forcing Marni to wake up, "Wake up, wake up." the man who changed from the werewolf said.

Marni groaned and sat up, "Aargh, where am I? Who are you?" she said.

The man said, "I'm Lawrence, I'm a werewolf too. You're new in town aren't you? From which pack are you?"

Marni said, "I'm not with a pack. Adding on that I'm not just a werewolf." Lawrence laughed and said, "What are you then?"

She rolled her eyes at him and she said, baring her fangs and flames engulfing her palm "I'm a vampire and witch too as you can see."

Lawrence jumped back growling and Marni said smirking, "Hmm, I haven't fed from a werewolf for a long time you know. You smell like bubble gum you know, you're the only one who smelled like that so I'll try you."

The man whimpered when she held him on the throat but his heart beat stopped when Marni bit a vein on his throat. "Delicious, he's A negative but I guess it'll do. This werewolf's taste is a bit too salty though, not like other werewolves." she mumbled.

I showed up from where I was hiding and said, "Ew, I didn't know you drink from werewolves. Anyway, where's the other pack members they don't normally escape."

She laughed and said, "You should try it sometime it's pretty good, this is only the werewolf I tasted who's too salty, he probably likes salty food. The pack members on the other hand became scared when I told them what I am and ran away." The others came in one by one, cautiously and Marni said snickering, "Don't worry, I won't eat you guys."

They went out of the dark and Damon said sadly "Where's Katherine?" "Damon, didn't you know that Marni and Katherine escaped before the spell was complete which left us stuck here."

Pearl said, "I can sense she's near though, hiding in the woods."

Katherine went out and said pretending to pout, "You ruined my plan Pearl, I already hid my scent and you sensed me."

We laughed and the other vampires went their ways, Stefan and Damon went to the Salvatore Boarding House and Rebekah, Marni, Katherine, Anna, Pearl and I went to our old hide-out in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, everything in the mansion was different and modern than we left it, I guess even our father's descendants took care of it, they even renovated it to become modern on the inside. Everything was modern, sofas, flatscreen TV, new utensils, water and electricity, everything only the barns and horsetracks remained unchanged.

We walked in and it was empty except for a note, that said 'Did cleaning today Ms. Pierce, I knew you would come. I heard it from the others. —Grace—'

I laughed a bit at her loyalty though we didn't compel her, she just gave us her loyalty after making her rich and everlasting beauty which means I turned her. We went to our usual rooms and lodged in.

I called Grace and said, "Hi Grace, long time no see. Can you send some servants here."

She said, "Yes, Ms. Pierce."

"Don't call me that, your not working for us now so call me Crystal." I said laughing.

She laughed on the other end and said "Yes, Crystal."

We chatted a bit and I hung up. Someone knocked on the door and I couldn't sense who it was, this was weird because I had the strongest sense of smell, I shrugged it off and I said, "Come in."

The door opened revealing a very unlikely sight, it was Klaus and he was smirking at me, I said "Who the hell invited you in, Klaus?"

He stared at me smirking and I slapped my forehead and said, "Who else but your sister."

He smiled and lay next to me then he did the most awkward thing... He made me drink his blood. "Why did you just feed me your blood?" I asked awkwardly. He smiled worriedly at me and said, "You haven't fed for days so I got worried and came here. You know I like you, your always on my side before but you disappeared before I had a chance to turn you, good thing Katherine already did the favor."

I hugged him tightly and teased, "I'm sorry for having left without telling you, Niklaus."

He laughed and sat up then said "If you need me, I'm in the other room."

I pretended to snort and said "Like, I would need you. I can take care of myself you know."

He laughed and kissed me lightly on the forehead and said, "Good night, little vamp."

I yawned and fell into darkness. I dreamt of Damon and someone that looked like Katherine, probably her doppleganger.

I sighed in disgust as the doppleganger looked with puppy eyes at Damon, who was staring longingly at my direction.

I then saw Esther, wait Esther what's she doing here and she faced me then said, "Hello, darling I haven't seen you for a while."

I gaped and said "I thought you wouldn't bother me again, Esther."

She laughed then grimmed saying "Be careful, Crystal. I saw the future and you wouldn't like it."

"What d..." I said but before I finished the sentence she faded into thin air.

I woke up sweating buckets, I said to myself, "What does she mean that I won't like the future?"

I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and got myself a blood bag from the fridge then I heated it in the microwave, I twisted the cap and drank the contents then groaned "Urk, too bad there aren't any humans at one o'clock in the morning then I wouldn't have to drink from this bloood bag, I haven't fed for days and the only blood I drank was a bit from Klaus and this... urrk... disgusting blood bag, I wonder what type this is?"

I checked the label and it was type O, I muttered to myself, "Type O only tastes good when fresh, by then it tastes and smells like cherry."

I carefully threw out the blood bag in the waste bag outside but once I was turning back, I felt something injected to my back...vervain.

I laughed and said "I take in vervain you know so that won't help."

I looked behind me and that's when I heard someone say, "Hmm, just what I thought, good thing I bought Plan B."

With those words a sharp pain was in my head and I clutched it and murmured, "Anyone... Katherine... Klaus, help me," I lost conciousness and I felt something being shoved into my chest.


End file.
